


Dragon's Breath

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Spud's Supernatural Femslash Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Drabble, Gen, Mermaids, Winter, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna loves to escape and explore, especially during Winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Set just before 'Needs Must'
> 
> This is also a fill for the 'Winter' square of my [spnfemslashbingo](http://www.spnfemslashbingo.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [ You can also read this on Tumblr.](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/142603947361/dragons-breath)

This was without a doubt Anna’s favorite time of year. Sure, the other mermaids may be spending their time cursing and trying to avoid the cooler currents. But Anna had never been one to follow the crowds. In fact, winter was the perfect time to go exploring. None of her sisters would follow her up here. Not even Hannah could find her.

The beauty of it was that she could even remain up topside for much longer than she could in the aggravating heat of summer. It didn’t dry out her skin and her scales as quickly. She’d managed to find the perfect spot, even wriggled her way upstream and braving the uncomfortable feel of the freshwater against her skin.

A few taps on the frozen ice above her and she was free. Pulling herself up through the crack she’d made, Anna stared round in wonder. She’d ended up in the middle of a small lake, the ice thick enough to support her as she sat up. Snow laden tree’s surrounding the lake, letting out a twinkling noise whenever a squirrel or a bird upset their loads.

The crisp air stole her breath, spiraling it up into the air like dragon’s smoke. Even at this cold temperature the sun shone down with intensity. It danced against the ice, bathing everything in a bright sheen. It picked out every individual tint of Anna’s tail in a way she’d never seen before. She idly ran her fingers along the rainbow scales, warm fingers lending their heat to freezing scales.

Soon she would have to go back and deal with all the dreary features of real life. But life would have to catch up with her for that, and Anna was fast when she wanted to be. For now she had peace and quiet and a million and one parts of her favorite season to explore.


End file.
